The disclosed subject matter is directed to a seat side airbag structure, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter is directed to methods and apparatus for enhancing directed deployment of an airbag assembly in a vehicle.
Many types of vehicles include seats, which provide support for occupants seated therein. However, vehicles can be involved in crashes and other impact events. These impact events can cause harm to vehicle occupants positioned in seats, such as by displacement of the occupants or collision with foreign objects or parts of the vehicle. This potential harm to occupants can be influenced by a variety of factors, including implementation of seat belts and airbag assemblies, some airbag assemblies being disposed with the seats of the vehicle.